Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally related to potted inserts, and more particularly, to installation of potted inserts having a latch mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Storage compartments used on various transportation vehicles, such as automobiles, buses, and aircraft, may be operable between an open and closed position. Shifting between the open and closed positions may be achieved through a mechanical latch system connected to a mechanical release component, such as, for example, a handle. Such mechanical latch systems, however, are expensive to maintain, as the mechanical latch system may comprise of multiple moving parts wherein each moving part would have to be sufficiently maintained, thus adding to maintenance costs. Further, having multiple moving parts would add avoidable payload to the transportation vehicles, thereby increasing fuel consumption. Still further, mechanical latch systems may not be aesthetically pleasing to passengers traveling on such transportation vehicles. As such, electric latch mechanisms provide a pleasing and less costly alternative to mechanical latch mechanisms.